


Welcome to the 62nd

by Origami_Roses



Series: Anur's Anecdotes [5]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Sparked by a comment onThe Cursed Winter, this is how new recruits are introduced to the insanity that will soon become their everyday.As always, the world of Velgarth belongs to Mercedes Lackey, and Friends Without Borders to MueraRashaye.
Series: Anur's Anecdotes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1037897
Comments: 50
Kudos: 57





	Welcome to the 62nd

Sergeant Greich faced the latest batch of recruits. Most of them were on the young side, probably just out of training, though a few looked old enough to be on their second or third posting. A few seemed to be hiding nerves as they all stood at parade rest, but that was normal. For all the reforms, Hardorn's reptutation had not yet (quite) eclipsed Valdemar's as a place of demon-tainted legend. These recruits were lucky. They had backup against the Witach-bound forces arrayed against them. How they'd take hearing that good news...?

He glanced briefly to either side - the officers arrayed to his right, Fathers Kir and Henri (and Enforcer Bellamy with the horses) to his left. At a brief nod from the Captain, he stepped forward.

"Welcome to the 62nd. I am Sergeant Greich, head NCO of this unit, and the one tasked with beating you lot into shape. You have the privilege of serving with the most proudly and fully sanctioned technically treasonous unit in the Sunsguard. With the full knowledge and backing of her Most Holy, Solaris - may she ever shine! - we have a currently under-the-table alliance w/Valdemar covering a ridiculous length of border. No, they're not evil, not going to eat your souls, not going to do whatever daft evil thing you've heard whispered in tales your entire lives. Yes, a lot of people who fled the Fires went there, had a great life, came back, are still good people. 

"It is due entirely to cooperation with them that the bandits along our common border are kept in check, enabling us to better protect ourselves from incursions from Hardorn. And yes, any rumors you've heard about the accursed evil that taints _that_ land are true. 

"As rank and file grunts, you are unlikely to meet Valdemarans face to face, but if I catch you shooting at our allies on a joint bandit raid, you will not only have me to answer to, but our Priest as well since he's the one who brokered the alliance in the first place... no, not that one, the Firestarter.

"Yes, Firestarter. And his Valdemaran Herald-cum-Enforcer. And the Enforcer's Companion. 

"That's what you lot grew up hearing maligned as White Demons. He's not evil, not a demon, just looks like a horse and is very smart - he will understand you if you insult him. Nice guy, though, saved all our lives multiple times.

"And with that, it's time to introduce the officers and more terrifying members of your new Sunsguard family. 

"Captain Ulrich is your Commanding Officer. He's seen us into and out of several different hells, and knows what he's doing. He's a good man. We are fortunate to have him as our CO.

"Senior Lieutenant Nakel is our Second in Command. He has damn near as much experience leading as the Captain, and we are fortunate that Sunhame has not yet seen fit to promote him away from us.

"Senior Lieutenant Janner is our Senior Corpsman. He is a highly skilled medic and not nearly decorated enough for all the lives he's saved and idiocy he puts up with on a far too regular basis.

"Lieutenant Cricton will be overseeing much of your training and managing the deployment of those assigned to maintain the 103rd barracks.

"Father Kir Dinesh is our Firestarter Chaplain, with well over a decade of service with the 62nd. He's been neck deep in keeping Karse safe, us alive, and helping Solaris come to power. He's a lot nicer than the Firestarter reputation would lead you to think, and a hell of a lot scarier on the battlefield than his face and stature would imply. And that's not even counting the grinning maniac of an Enforcer standing there with him. They'll be heading out today to return to Sunhame to scare the Generals into issuing sensible orders. You'll have time to get to know him when they return in about three weeks.

"Chaplain Henri is Father Kir's Second, taking over the spiritual care of our unit when Father Kir's other duties call him from our side. Father Henri has a stash of prodka on hand and a listening ear for those who need some help adjusting to your new version of normal. He also has collected stories from veteran members of the 62nd - many of whom have mustered out, transferred, or passed on - regarding all the chaos and craziness that brought us to this point, for those of you who are curious. 

"Lieutenant Enforcer Anur Bellamy has also been neck deep in keeping Karse safe, us alive, Father Kir alive and sane, and helping Solaris come to power. The fact he hails from farther North than our border extends has actually been a greater help than you'd think, so I sincerely hope none of you are daft enough to hold his origins against him. He's ours.

"Standing with them is the Companion Aelius. As I said, he's not evil, not a demon, just looks like a horse, is very smart and has saved our lives several times. Treat him with respect.

"And finally, that's Father Kir's horse, Riva. It's a normal horse. We think. It's faced down Furies, though, so we don't really ask question, and strongly recommend you don't either.

"Those of you who wish to join our bi-weekly lessons and practice sessions in the Valdemaran language are welcome to do so. I'd recommend you at least learn a few basics as the 103rd barracks are one of the most used entry points for those returning from Valdemar. While the majority do speak fluent Karsite, having at least passing familiarity with Valdemaran will make things more comfortable for those of you assigned there.

"Squad Leaders, Forward. See your men settled in their barracks. Chow call will sound in two marks, and patrol assignments will be handed out immediately following.

"Dismissed!"


End file.
